Special Needs
by janesmee
Summary: Bella lleva soñando repetidas veces esto. Alice sabe que es el destino. ¿Podran ser felices? ADVERTENCIA AxB /Femlash
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes utilizados le pertenecen a S. meyer^^

***El titulo es por la cancion de placebo... es una historia sobre alice y bella Femlash, si no te gusta ese genero por fis llega hasta aqui ^^.*** Son capitulos cortos de facil lectura asique lean lean xDxD

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capitulo I**

**Amigas**

-¡Alice ven aquí! – grito Bella, que seguía corriendo tras ella, hasta caer de cansancio al pasto, húmedo aun por la lluvia del día anterior. Alice al percatarse de que ya nadie la perseguía, se estremeció, aun le costaba darse cuenta que su compañera solo era una humana y que carecía de las mismas cualidades.

- Bells cariño, ¿te encuentras bien? – antes de que la chica le contestara, la imagen de esta haciéndole una broma en su cabeza, la hizo reír y decidió seguirle el juego. Bella fingiendo estar herida gemía tapándose el rostro con sus brazos, Alice simulando estar asustada tomo el celular y marco a Charlie, el padre. La otra al levantarse y sorprender a su amiga se percato de lo que esta hacia y grito.

Después de un rato, ambas reían; su amistad era fácil, natural sin ningún tipo de complicación, ni siquiera el hecho de que Alice fuera un vampiro era un problema para Isabella, esta tomo el secreto como si fuera de lo más normal y le alegraba conocer a toda una familia así. La familia Cullen.

Eran amigas desde hace tres meses, salían de compras, veían películas en casa y hacían pijamas party como chicas comunes y corrientes. La familia de la vampira, quería mucho a Bella, la trataban como su fuera parte de ellos, una hija o hermana mas, sin embargo, Edward uno de los hermanos de Alice, no confiaba en la humana, sentía que cambiaria algo en sus vidas, quizás exponerlos al peligro, a ser descubiertos.

Alice era alegre y juguetona, con facciones de duende, pequeña y pelo alocado, le encantaba ir de compras y saltar por todos lados, además poseía un don muy particular, ella tenía visiones del futuro. Siempre supo que encontraría a Bella, era su destino, muchas veces la veía transformada en uno de ellos y otras dejando un lindo recuerdo en su memoria. Quería a Bella de una manera inexplicable, protegiéndola de cualquier peligro. Ellas no se apartaban jamás, solo en los casos en que la vampira debía cazar para alimentarse, pero volvía por las noches, deslizándose a la habitación de su amiga para acompañarla en su dormir.

- me tengo que ir Alice, papá se impacientara – Dijo Bella en un tono desanimado, observando la hora en su celular.

– O no te preocupes, Charlie estará entretenidísimo con el partido de basketball, no se dara cuenta si nos quedamos un rato mas – le aseguro la vampira.

La chica, al escuchar las palabras de su amiga suspiro y volvió a tenderse en el césped mojado, la otra la imito de igual forma, mientras conversaban y jugueteaban con sus manos, las nubes empezaban a formar una tormenta.

-¿quieres que pase la noche contigo? Tu padre anda de buen humor.

- ¿Pero hoy no celebrarías, con tu familia…?- Alice subió los hombros algo indiferente – ¡OH no Alice!, no dejare que faltes a algo tan importante, que pensaran de mi, llevamos 3 meses juntas sin separarnos – ella río al escuchar esto – creerán que te eh lavado el cerebro o que soy una mala influencia…y después todos actuaran como tu hermano Edward.

Se miraron por largo rato y comenzaron a reír, imaginarse a Esme comportándose como Edward era algo de locos, tan serio y melodramático.

Al caer las primeras gotas de lluvia, Alice cubrió con su cuerpo a la humana, en una posición un poco comprometedora a la cual Bells respondió sonrojándose.

– Lo mejor será que te lleve a casa – dijo sonriendo –, la tomo en sus brazos y corrió hasta la casa de Charlie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

**Sueño**

Al llegar a casa Bella se metió de inmediato a su cama, estaba cansada, las salidas con Alice siempre la dejaban así. Se durmió de inmediato y comenzó a soñar.

Estaba en el bosque y lloraba. Caminaba sola entre matorrales y troncos llenos de musgo y como era de esperar tropezó con unas ramas, no se movió ni un centímetro de donde se encontraba ya que en esos mismos instantes una luz se acercaba a ella, esta le tendía una mano ayudándola. Bella con temor acepto la ayuda y al levantar el rostro para quedar frente a frente, vio a una hermosa mujer y sin pensarlo, solo dejándose llevar por el momento la abrazo, terminando su llanto y quedando en completo silencio. _Te quiero Bella_, le dijo la extraña y ella reconoció la voz. Fijo nuevamente sus ojos en aquel bello rostro, pero antes de poder encarar a la mujer, esta la beso…

Bella despertó de inmediato. – Alice…- gimió.

Meneó su cabeza de un lado a otro sin poder creerlo. Hace días que llevaba teniendo ese mismo sueño, que la perturbaba cada día mas, ya que Alice, que en ocasiones, se quedaba a acompañarla por las noches, no dejaba de preguntar el porque de sus reacciones a Bella.

Hoy por suerte no estaba con ella, así no tendría que explicar algunos de sus comportamientos. Se levanto de la cama de un salto, saludo a su padre y entro al baño.

El agua tibia de la ducha, la calmo. Estuvo un buen rato dentro y cuando concluyó que era suficiente, paso una mano por el espejo empañado, dándose cuenta que esta estaba arrugada, con una cara de disgusto, comenzó a pensar en que dentro de unos años mas, envejecería y Alice seguiría siendo joven y linda, sin nada de arrugas en su cara por el resto de su vida, o mejor dicho existencia. Esto de la edad verdaderamente era una molestia para ella, por lo que se vistió rápido, quería hacer algo para poder distraerse.

Como era sábado y no se juntaba con nadie del instituto, y Charlie saldría de pesca, quedaría sola el resto del día, por lo que decidió dar una vuelta por el sendero que quedaba a un lado de su casa, aprovechando la mañana soleada, que tan rara vez había en Forks. Esto le serviría un poco para pensar y relajarse.

La muchacha no sabía donde llegaba la senda, ya que era primera vez que la recorría, sin embargo, después de unos treinta minutos de paseo, se dio cuenta de que ya no quedaba camino, por lo que siguió por entre medio de los árboles al encontrar que su excursión seria muy corta.

Caminar por ese suelo húmedo, lleno de vegetación y ramas secas, no era muy agradable pero en su situación de aburrimiento todo era aceptable, tropezó varias veces, pero por alguna razón siempre un árbol o piedra se encontraba en el mismo lugar para poder socorrerla.

Cuando estaba en el corazón del bosque, recordó su extraño sueño, _esto es como un deja vu_, pensó. Todo era exactamente igual, excepto lo de llorar, aunque al dejar de lado un poco sus pensamientos sintió las ganas de hacerlo, solo por el hecho de encontrarse sola en un lugar tan oscuro como ese.

–ojala Alice estuviera aquí- murmuro.

Paro a descansar, sentándose en un tronco viejo en el suelo, aun estaba cansada por el día anterior, por lo que se quedo dormida en medio de los frescos árboles musgosos.

- Bells ¿estas bien? – Susurro alguien tocándole el rostro, después de una hora dormida. Bella abrió los ojos con cuidado y vio a la misma mujer de sus sueños.

- no puede ser, otra vez el mismo sueño – dijo gruñendo.

- ¿De que hablas? ¿Que sueño?- Dijo la muchacha confundida y la ayudo a levantarse. Bella recordando lo que seguía la abrazo de inmediato.

– ¿Sabes porque te abrazo? – la mujer boquiabierta, movió su cabeza negando la pregunta.

- Por que eres hermosa – después de decir esto la beso y la extraña un poco dudosa, siguió su juego.

Alice sorprendida por la rara conducta de su amiga, la aparto con dulzura, pero antes de exigir cualquier explicación la humana empezó a hablar.

- Bueno ahora es cuando despierto y….- La vampira riendo la convenció de que ya no estaba dormida, Bella muerta de vergüenza y con la sangre amontonada en las mejillas quedo inmóvil sin saber que decir.

- No importa, se que tienes sueños vividos – comenzó Alice – para la próxima tratare de estar mas atenta, pude haberte hecho daño Bells, no es seguro besar de esa forma a una vampira, jamás me perdonaría si te pasara algo malo por mi culpa.

La chica oyendo las palabras de su amiga, salio de su trance y le pregunto la razón de porque no se había alterado ni nada, ella le respondió algo que la descoloco nuevamente

– Sabia que ocurriría algún día, es nuestro destino Bells, tú debías dar el primer paso claro, ¿crees que quería arruinar un momento así? Te quiero. – dijo muy tierna besando su frente.

********

Llevaba dos días sin ver a Alice, después de la declaración, Bella le pidió algo de tiempo para reflexionar. Nunca había estado enamorada, los chicos de su antigua cuidad y actual instituto jamás le llamaron la atención, sin embargo, lo consideraba normal, no como algo relacionado a su verdadera identidad sexual.

Estaba claro que lo que sentía por Alice era muy fuerte, los sonrojos frecuentes, sueños y sensaciones extrañas no eran por nada. – _Definitivamente algo va mal en mi cabeza- _pensó Bella_ – primero te juntas con vampiros y ahora te enamoras de uno y no es ni mas ni menos que "mujer"._

A pesar de la situación, quería asumir todo, consideraba que junto a la vampira se sentiría de una forma agradable, ambas compartían muchos gustos y estaban tan unidas, que alejarse por miedo al que dirán, la haría sentir desdichada e infeliz.

Por otro lado, en la mansión Cullen, Alice estaba en su cuarto concentrada a los cambios de planes de Bells, a veces veía como ellas vivían en el futuro, juntas, amándose por el resto de su existencia; una Bella transformada; en otras en cambio, por el temor de la humana, observaba como su familia sufría por la desdicha de ella, en un profundo aislamiento.

Un suspiro de la chica, desconcertó a Edward que se encontraba en la habitación continua escuchando sus pensamientos; este era su don; él sabía el secreto de Alice, el que perturbaba interminablemente su moral un poco "conservadora". No podía creer que su propia hermana, con la que llevaba décadas compartiendo, tuviera una tendencia no bien vista por la sociedad.

_- pobre Esme, se sentirá traicionada cuando sepa esto –_ pensó después de un rato, imaginando el rechazo que se acarrearía su hermana

- ¡me llamara! – Alice, en su última visión, observaba como su querida Bella, tomaba su Móvil para que se pasara por su habitación. Sin embargo, la vampira no espero eso y corrió a casa de Charlie, en ese mismo momento la muchacha tomaba el celular.

Alice entro a su cuarto antes de que comenzara a sonar el ruidoso ringtone, Bella dándole la espalda a la ventana, se sobresalto al sentir una mano posándose en su hombro, al darse cuenta de quien era, le sonrío de forma exagerada, abrazándola por la cintura.

- Me encanta que me espíes por tus visiones, cuando e verdad te necesito.

- siempre a tu servicio – dijo Alice con un saludo militar. Bella, poniendo los ojos en blanco y sin contener la risa le lanzo un cojín a su amiga.

- ponte seria Alice, hasta se me olvido lo que debía decir – La vampira boquiabierta, tomo el rostro de la chica y la beso.

- ahora si te acuerdas ¿verdad?

La sangre acumulada en las mejillas de Bella, la hacían lucir adorable para Alice, la que no pudo resistir tocarlas con las puntas de los dedos pero dejo de hacerlo al sentir el estremecimiento de la otra. Mirándola con tristeza.

- perdón, yo no… quería incomodarte

- ¿de que hablas? , siempre estoy cómoda contigo, no sabes lo bien que se siente cuando me tocas – Bella tomo una mano de la vampira y la poso en su rostro – No puedo estar sin ti… estos dos días han sido un infierno para mi, me siento tan vacía cuando no estas a mi lado.

Cuando dijiste que era nuestro destino el estar juntas, al principio me pareció una exageración pero ahora Alice… Ahora lo creo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III**

**Superémoslo**

La decisión estaba hecha. Alice llevo a Bella a su casa para hablar de su relación con el resto de los Cullen. Antes de bajar del coche, beso a la humana en los labios, asiendo que esta se sonrojara.

- Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rose, Ed. Emmett, necesitamos hablar con ustedes, ¡bajen por favor! – Al llamar a cada uno de los integrantes, se instalaron en la mesa que utilizaban como sitio de reunión.

En pocos segundos la familia estuvo sentada, esperando por la urgente noticia, de la que Edward ya estaba enterado.

- Chicos Bella y yo debemos decirles algo muy importante, para nosotras – comenzó la vampira tomando la mano de su compañera.

Mientras se confesaban, los gestos y muecas de los familiares empezaban a hacerse presentes, la noticia los impactó, sorprendiéndolos en todo sentido.

– La amo se los aseguro…- finalizo Bella, con cierta culpabilidad en el tono de voz.

Emmett y Rosalie permanecían en estado de shock, rígidos en la mesa mientras que Edward no podía simular una cara de disgusto, en cambio Carlisle y Jasper las miraban orgullosos de dar aquel significativo pasó. Sin embargo fue Esme, quien rompió el molesto silencio.

– Me siento orgullosa de ustedes y créanme que siempre las apoyare – Diciendo esto se levanto a abrazarlas y besarles la frente, Bella sin poder contenerse comenzó a llorar de la emoción, nunca espero tal comprensión por parte de ella.

– Muchas gracias Esme, no sabes lo feliz que me hace tener tu aprobación – murmuro secándose las lagrimas con los dedos. Alice poso un brazo sobre sus hombros para tranquilizarla.

Carlisle, Jass, Rose y Emmett también las felicitaron por su valentía, sin embargo, Edward que ya no soportaba la repulsión, golpeo la mesa con sus manos en forma de puños y luego las apunto.

- ¡son una vergüenza! Una verdadera vergüenza. Me dan asco. – grito sin ningún pelo en la lengua.

El silencio se apodero de la mansión. Ed. Levantándose de la mesa y se fue. El resto solo permaneció en sus puestos, aterrorizados por tal crueldad.

***

-Siento lo que sucedió, cielo – se disculpó Alice, Bella sorprendida le volvió a repetir que no se preocupara, que no todo podía ser tan perfecto y la beso.

Estaban en la pieza, habían llegado hace unos pocos minutos, ya que Charlie preocupado llamo a su hija.

Supuestamente Alice se había marchado a su hogar, pero siendo vampiro era muy fácil escalar hasta el dormitorio de su pareja.

Pasaron la noche juntas, conversando de lo conveniente que seria manifestarle a Charlie, lo de su relación, pero por miedo a que se repitiera el número que se había mandado Edward, lo estaban dudando.

- no quiero hablar mas de esto – le dijo Bells. Y concluyeron su charla.

Alice se acostó al lado de Bella, la que estaba envuelta en una frazada para no congelarse al contacto con la vampira. Las caricias de Alice en el cuerpo de Bella, eran suaves y delicadas, repasaba cada detalle que se le presentara con las yemas de los dedos, los que hacían estremecer a la chica.

Sus labios eran dulces y cautelosos en los de la muchacha, para no efectuar ningún accidente.

Las dos trataban de que sus besos fueran lentos y no precipitados, ya que cuando las cosas se ponían rápidas la vampira se apartaba con cuidado riendo entre dientes.

– es mejor que te duermas Bella, no quiero cometer una estupidez.

- No te iras ¿verdad? – le susurraba Bells en el oído a su novia, jugando con un mechón de su pelo.

- claro que no, ahora duérmete – Alice la beso por ultima vez – te amo.

Bella, con la cabeza dando vueltas, tomo el rostro de Alice y le dijo.

– ahora que sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti, ¿me vez transformada? Si vamos a estar juntas, no quiero envejecer Alice yo… – La vampira sorprendida, asintió

– ya llegara el momento amor, ahora descansa, sabes que estaremos por siempre juntas, ni la muerte nos separara – tomo la cabeza de Bella para acurrucarla en su pecho, donde esta se quedo dormida, pronunciando el nombre de Alice como de costumbre.


End file.
